Total Drama: Ultimate All Stars
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After Death Island proved to be a big success Chris and Chef have brought back thirty all-stars to battle it out once again on Pahkitew Island for the million dollars...although this time he's adding a secret surprise contestant and lets just say she's murderously evil...now with her, Mal and Scarlett all together in one season will anyone survive...RATED T
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue of my newest season TOTAL DRAMA: ULTIMATE ALL STARS where thirty all-stars will battle it out for the million dollars…contestants from all three cast generations will compete on Pahkitew Island…this is the introduction which introduces the new contestant joining the cast…this season will air soon…so enjoy **

The camera fades in showing a dark room…a light turns on in the corner revealing everyone's favorite narcissistic television host plus his giant menacing sidekick….yep Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet. The room is decent size…there is a small end table in the corner with the lamp on it…the walls are a faded white, the tiled floor is white and blue and the ceiling is chipping paint. Chris and Chef are both sitting at a long meeting table…there are monitors showing footage from the past seven seasons behind them. Chef looks quite nervous as he turns to Chris.

"Are you sure we should be doing this…you know how dangerous she is"? Chef asks scared.

"Its fine…I mean we've had Mal and Scarlett on the show before and we all came out fine" Chris said.

"Yeah but now where going to have those two together and you want to add her as well" Chef says.

"Well if you weren't so incompetent and could have gotten her sister then everything would be fine" Chris spat as the door opened. A girl then walked in and sat across from them. She had pale icy blonde hair, pale icy blonde eyes that stared at them menacingly…she also had a cold unforgiving smirk on her face. She is Caucasian but very pale, she's petite, anorexic thin and she is wearing a black spaghetti strap top, a black and grey plaid mini skirt, black tights, black knee-high heeled boots a black leather jacket and a black studded chocker. She stares at Chris and Chef scaring them both.

"So why am I here" she asks annoyed but curious.

"Well you see…were doing another All-Star season and I need you sister on the show…but with all the security protecting her not even Chef could get close enough to her…I even sent Izzy after her and she failed which never happens" Chris explains.

"So you brought me here to ask me to get my sister back on your show"? the girl asks before cracking up laughing, "We hate each other…there is no way in a million years she'd do anything I'd ask…and besides she's already told her fiancée about me…I mean she never lies and all those scars that I inflicted onto her…she had to tell his Royal Highness the truth…ughh I still can't believe that bitch is engaged to a prince…I mean she's a fucking freak".

"Yeah that's not the reason I asked you hear…I was wondering if you would take her place…you know pretend to be her" Chris said as the girl started to crack up laughing, "What"?

"There is no way I'm competing on your death trap of a reality show Mclame…and you can't make me because I never signed a contract with you" the girl said as Chris stared at her smiling evilly, "What"?

"I'll pay you…a hundred grand and if you win the million I'll let you keep that too" Chris said as the girl looked shocked…he began smiling because he knew he got her. But then she smiled evilly too.

"I want the hundred grand now or I'll decline and you know the fans will be pissed…you promised that she would compete and if she's not there they will be an uproar…she's the most popular female contestant on this show" she said as Chris's smile turned into a frown.

"Chef hand me my checkbook" Chris said pissed as Chef handed it to him. He began writing it out, he then ripped it out of the book and slid it over to her.

"Nice doing business with you Mclean…okay I'm in" she said smiling evilly as she put the check in her pocket.

"Perfect" Chris said smiling evilly.

"One problem…unlike Dawn I can't read Aura's…well she can't anymore either but no one knows that…so what are you going to do about that"? the girl asked.

"Well I hired Sierra to obtain every last detail about the contestants pasts, their presents and even their futures…all you have to do is mention something about them, say how their Aura is a certain color and go on about mother nature and boom everyone will think your Dawn" Chris explained.

"Wow you actually had a good idea…shocking…let me see who's competing this season so I can study them" she said as Chris tossed her the contestants folders.

"Wow…stupid…pathetic…why is he coming back" she said going through the folders tossing aside Heather, Lightning and Cameron before picking Max up.

"Punishment for Scarlett" Chris responded non-chalant.

"Wait she's coming back"? she asks before noticing Mal's folder, "Wait…Mike is Mal again"?

"Yeah there was some incident and Mal has gained full control" Chris explained.

"Let me guess no one knows and he'll be pretending to be Mike again" she says.

"Bingo" Chris says as she holds up Mal and Scarlett's folders.

"I think me and these two will get along just fine…" She says smirking.

"Can't wait…the ratings this season will be huge" Chris says.

"Then I'm glad to be apart of it" she says getting up. Her and Chris shake hands to seal the deal. She then turns to leave before Chris calls out to her.

"I'm expecting great things from you…so don't let me down _Dusk_" Chris said as she turns around and stares at him evilly.

"Oh trust me…I wouldn't think of letting you down" Dusk says closing the door as she leaves.

"Again Chris are you sure getting involved with her is a good thing…Mal was only in juvie…Dusk was in a mental institution for the criminally insane" Chef said terrified.

"Chef…don't worry Dusk is going to make this season the best ever and if she kills a few contestants…well think of the ratings" Chris said day-dreaming

"Oh I've got a bad feeling about this" Chef said to himself worried.

**Okay here's the prologue…I hope you enjoyed it…R&R and tell me what you think…also what do you think of Dusk…F.Y.I that is not her real name it's just a nickname since she is the complete opposite of Dawn…anyways I've been planning this season for a while and I really wanted to get the prologue up I hope you enjoyed it…have a nice day bye **


	2. Episode 1: Heroes vs Villains PART 1

The camera fades in showing Chris standing on the Dock of Shame on Pahkitew Island. He turns to the camera and flashes his signature grin to the camera.

"Welcome back folks to season eight of TOTAL DRAMA!...now if you watched last season you saw twenty of your favorite players plus two newbies battle it out right here for the million...in the end manipulative princess Angel won the million and the heart of bad boy Damien leaving Courtney and Eva wanting revenge which they are about to get...i've brought back thirty of the best contestants of this show form all generations to once again compete for the coveted million dollars...they will compete in death defying challenges, forage for their own food and find their own shelter...unless they win in which they will be staying in the brand new Mclean spa hotel...while the losers have no shelter whatsoever...okay lets get this season started...welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: ULTIMATE ALL-STARS!" Chris said doing the intro

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Zoey and Mal (who is pretending to be Mike) are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when Mal flips the raft over to avoid kissing her and causing them to fall in the water...Dusk (who is pretending to be Dawn) is seen sitting on a rock nearby...she begins laughing hysterically as they resurface. Her and Mal the begin glaring at each other

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Jo, Lightning and Brick are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Sugar and Ella are walking by and Sugar pushes Ella onto the track...Brick then crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Jo, Lightning and Sugar all crack up laughing. Brick then helps Ella and they begin kissing as Jo to glare at them furious

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Dakota, Noah, Tyler and Eva are watching as Sky tries to apologize to Dave but he starts yelling at her and makes her run off crying...he then turns around and sees the others glaring at him so he flips them all off.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Alejandro and Heather are romantically gazing into each other's eyes when they notice Owen, a feral Ezekiel, Shawn and Jasmine run by being chased by some mechanical disaster that Max built while he runs by cackling as Scarlett who is handcuffed to him walks by scowling. Alejandro and Heather then start beating the crap out of each other...then when their sure everyone's gone they begin making out.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Duncan is trying to apologize to Courtney and Gwen who just laugh in his face. Scott and Cameron then appear and Scott and Courtney begin making out while Cameron and Gwen stand around blushing.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Sammy and Topher are about to kiss when Amy appears behind them smacking Sammy which results in Sammy attacking her as Topher watches amazed as his girlfriend beats the crap out of her twin...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades back in showing a helicopter flying above Chris who is sill on the dock.

"Just like the last all-star season i thought wen would push them all out of a helicopter...from Pahkitew Island we have the bickering twins Amy and _Samey_" Chris said introducing them.

"MY NAME IS SAMMY!" Sammy said as her and Amy were both pushed out.

"SHUT UP SPAREAMY!" Amy yelled as the two of them landed in the water. Sammy was once again in her cheerleader outfit but her hair still reached her waist. Amy's hair now reached her waist too.

"Okay also returning...The boy who wishes he was me and likes to date losers...Topher" Chris announces as Topher is thrown out next.

"I'll get you for this Chris...just you wait" Topher says as he lands in the water. Sammy then sims over to him.

"Hey...i missed you" she says hugging him as he hugs her back.

"Not as much as i missed you" Topher replies as they begin making out.

"Oh god my eyes...make it stop" Amy yells.

"Drop dead Amy" Topher says as Amy glares at him.

**Confessionals (The Outhouse)**

**Amy: **Ughh...i hate those two...they hung out together all summer so it was impossible to make Samey my minion again...i have got to break those two up...**(starts smiling evilly)**...and i know just how to do it

***static***

**(Topher and Sammy are seen sitting together with her on his lap)**

**Sammy: **I am so sick and tired Amy just breathing near me...i wish she would just go away and never come back

**Topher: **Don't worry once we win we'll move far away and you'll never have to see her again

**Sammy: **Thanks Topher...I love you

**Topher: **I love you too

**(They both begin making out)**

**End Confessionals**

"Also returning from season six outback survivalist and zombie fearing nutcase...Jasmine and Shawn" Chris announced as they were thrown out next.

"Crikey...do you have to keep tossing us out of helicopters...?" Jasmine asked annoyed.

"Yeah its getting real old" Shawn commented, "And fearing the undead does not make me a nutcase...it makes me smart".

"Moving on with pageant queen Sugar and the singing annoyance Ella" Chris announced as they were thrown out next.

_"I'm falling and i'm singing...oh what a wonderful day" _Ella sang

"SHUT YER PIEHOLE...the only one who's singing at this here pageant is me..._cause baby i was born this way_" Sugar sang awfully as they both landed in the water.

**Confessionals**

**Sugar: **Just great Ella's back...i hate that girl...i can't wait for Jo to get here and then we can destroy her happiness together

***static***

**Ella: **I am so happy that Sugar is back now i just need to wait for Jo and then the three of us can be BFFL's

**End Confessionals**

"Also returning...germ hating girl hater Dave and Olympic heart destroyer Sky" Chris announced as they were tossed put next. When they landed in the water Sky swam over to Dave.

"Hey Dave...how have you been?" Sky asked nervous.

"Does anyone hear anything...because it sounds like the voice of a total heartless bitch...but Amy's mouth is closed" Dave replied.

"*BLEEP* you" Amy responded.

**Confessionals**

**Sky: **He compared me to Amy...Dave really must hate me...**(begins tearing up)**

***static***

**Dave: **I don't just hate Sky...thanks to her i hate all girls...all they do is play with your head and screw around with you...i don't need that on my life...which is why i play for the other team now

**End Confessionals**

"And last but not least from season six...Super-villain wannabe Max and Super-Villain Scarlett" Chris announced as the two evil genius's were tossed out next. They were also handcuffed to each other.

"MCLEAN!...WHY AM I HANDCUFFED TO THIS PUDGY GNOME!" Scarlett yelled.

"Stop insulting you master at once sidekick" Max said.

"I. Am. Not. Your. SIDEKICK!" Scarlett yelled terrifying Max.

"I missed this...Scarlett yours and Max's situation will be explained later...now lets bring in the cast from Revenge of the Island" Chris announced as Zoey and Mal were pushed out next, "From season four pushover turned powerhouse turned love-struck doofus Zoey and former multiple personality disorder patient Mike". Zoey and Mal both landed in the water.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: **I'm not Mike...during last season he hit his head really hard and boom...i'm back in control...i'm going to love this season once i finish Zoey off once and for all...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**Zoey: **Even though i never ever wanted to come back...i'm glad to be here with Mike...i just love him so much

**End Confessionals**

"Also returning...Over-achieving asshole Lightning and take no prisoners bitch Jo" Chris announced as they were tossed out next.

"SHA-LIGHTNING" Lightning yelled as he landed in he water.

"Jo i am so happy to see you" Ella said giving her a hug.

"Get off me Snow White" Jo said smacking her away.

"Me and you are gonna get along just fine..you wait and see...we both hate that back-stabbing lying little demon Ella" Sugar said swimming over to her.

"Sweet...hey you want to form an alliance?" Jo asked.

"Darn tootin" Sugar replied as Jo smiled evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **Perfect now i have a loyal minion to do whatever i say...Sugar is so blinded by her hatred for Ella she'll stop at nothing to get rid of her...me on the other hand i hate Ella too...but i have a cadet to fry first

***static***

**Sugar: **Perfect now Jo can help me get rid of Ella once and for all...i know that girl is plotting my downfall as we speak

***static***

**Ella:**...**(is seen with a deer, three little birds and sixteen squirrels...she then begins singing)**..._Friends...friends...friends...life is always better when you got the best of friends!_

***static***

**Sugar: **Like i said plotting my downfall as we speak

**End Confessionals**

"Also retuning is the pants wetting, heart breaking traitor himself Brick" Chris said introducing him.

"Brick McArthur reporting for season eight sir" Brick said saluting as he was pushed out next screaming the whole way down like a little girl.

When he resurface he swam over to Ell and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw it was him.

"Oh Brick...i've missed you so much" Ella exclaimed happily.

"I missed you too" Brick said as they began kissing. Jo who was watching this began quietly growling.

**Confessionals**

**(Jo punches a hole in the wall)**

**End Confessionals**

Also returning devious dirt farmer Scott and devious fame seeking wannabe Dakota" Chris announced ad they were thrown out next.

"NOOOOO!...i know he's down there save me" Scott yelled clinging to Dakota.

"Get off of me or i will rip your limbs off and feed them to Fang myself" Dakota threatened as Scott let go of her terrified.

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **I have no time for losers...this season i'm going to make everyone pay...starting with Chris and Eva

**End Confessionals**

"And finally from season four...bubble boy brainiac and aura reading freakshow...Cameron and Dawn" Chris announced as Cameron and Dusk were thrown out next. Once they landed in the water Dusk greeted everyone.

"Greetings everyone...you aura's are especially green today" Dusk said imitating Dawn's voice perfectly

**Confessionals**

**Dusk: **This will be too easy...they all believe i'm her...i'm going to enjoy slitting all their throats as they sleep...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**Mal: **Dawn has to go...she'll expose me the second she finds out that i'm not really Mike...although there's something a little bit off about her...something i can't quite put my finger on

**End Confessionals**

"Now lets welcome the returning players from the first season...first up is bitchy CIT...Courtney" Chris said as she was tossed out next.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers...MCLEAN!" Courtney yelled as she descended to the water only to be caught by Scott. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was holding her.

"Thanks Scott...i thought i was going to get my hair wet" Courtney said.

"Anytime...boyfriend...i- mean your my boyfriend...no i'm your girlfriend...no wait-" Scott began before Courtney cut him off by kissing him.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney (sighs dreamily): **Scott is amazing...and he does whatever i tell him unlike Duncan that ogre

***static***

**Scott (sighs dreamily): **Courtney is the best

**End Confessionals**

"Also coming back is...gothic boyfriend stealing whore...Gwen" Chris said as she was thrown out next.

"Shut Up Mclean you asshole" gwen yelled as she landed in the water.

"Hey Gwen how have you been i really missed you" Courtney said swimming over to her.

"I really missed you too" Gwen replied as they began hugging.

**Confessionals**

**(Gwen and Courtney are seen sitting side by side)**

**Gwen: **After All-Stars i really missed Courtney so i called her and told her i forgave her for the list

**Courtney: **And now were BFF's again

**Gwen: **Isn't it great

**Courtney: **Totally

**End Confessionals**

"Lets give a warm welcome to Devious Diva and Manipulative Charmer Heather and Alejandro" Chris announced as they were tossed out next.

"I HATE YOU!" Heather yelled.

"WELL I HATE YOU MORE!" Alejandro yelled back.

**Confessionals**

**(Heather and Alejandro are seen in the confessional together with her on his lap)**

**Heather: **Actually were still dating

**Alejandro: **Yes our love can not be extinguished.

**Heather:** Everyone thinks we still hate each other

**Alejandro: **Which is exactly how we want it

**End Confessionals**

"Also returning The Cottage destroyer who was released from prison due to good behavior" Chris announced as Duncan was tossed out next.

"IT WAS A MANSION!" Courtney yelled as Duncan landed in the water.

"Hey Princess and Pasty...how about the three of us meet by the campfire pit later.

"Drop Dead Duncan" Gwen said.

"And if you don't on your own we'll do it for you" Courtney threatened as Duncan looked scared.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **Damn...since when since when did Princess and Pasty get all murderous...eh there probably just playing hard to get...i know they both still want me

***static***

**Gwen: **God Duncan is such a tool

**Courtney: **Tell me about it...i can't believe we ever dated him

**Gwen: **I know

**End Confessionals**

"Also returning is...Lovable Oaf Owen, Short Tempered Body-Building Mastermind Eva, Sarcastic know-it-all Noah and Accident-Prone Tyler" Chris announced as they were thrown out next.

"AWESOME!" Owen yelled as everyone below him swam out of the way terrified as he mad a big splash. Eva landed next followed by Noah and then Tyler who was yelling extreme before landing hard on a rock knocking him out cold.

"What a wimp" Eva commented disgusted.

**Confessionals**

**Eva: **Last season i was so close to winning...this time i'm going to make sure i win...and there is no Angel this time to screw me over either

***static***

**Noah (sarcastic): **I am so happy to be back for another season of torture...yippee

**End Confessionals**

"Okay last but certainly not least once again a feral freaksow...EZEKIEL!" Chris announced as Ezekiel was tossed out next.

"BLARGHHHHHHHH" Ezekiel growled as he descended towards the cast.

"AHHHHHHH!...ZOMBIE" Shawn yelled pulling a bat out of nowhere and hit Ezekiel with it sending him flying.

"Chef will you please go and bring Ezekiel back here?" Chris asked.

"Why must i do everything around here" Chef complained walking off.

"Okay dry off and meet me at the campfire pit" Chris said as he began walking off.

**The Campfirepit**

"Okay welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: ULTIMATE ALL-STARS!...out of the fifty-four contestants we've had on this show you are the best of the best so you are here on Pahkitew Island to battle it out once again Heroes vs. Villains style" Chris announced.

**Confessionals**

**Gwen (gasps): **Heroes vs. Villains again...god that means i'll be stck on the villains team...again...ughh

**End Confessionals**

"Mclean why am i handcuffed to this moronic excuse for a human being?" Scarlett asked annoyed.

"Punishment" Chris said.

"What do you mean punishment?" Scarlett asked but she already knew the answer.

"For trying to blow everyone up in season six this is your punishment...oh and just so everyone knows Max has immunity until Scarlett is eliminated...so if you want to be rid of his annoyance you have to get rid of her first" Chris explained as Scarlett grew furious.

"Chris i swear i will rip your intestines out and choke you with them" Scarlet threatened in a very low and angry voice which peaked Mal's interest.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: **I'm going to admit something...since i'm one of Mike's personality's like him i'm attracted to red-heads...but i can't stand Zoey...i want her dead...and it seems Scarlett wants Max dead...maybe we can help each other out.

***static***

**(Scarlett and Max are se sitting side by side)**

**Scarlett: **Chris will pay dearly for this...mark my words

**Max: **Hush sidekick i'm trying to think of an evil plan to win this pitiful game

**Scarlett: **I hate you so much

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now i'm going to place you on your teams...

Sammy

Cameron

Tyler

Duncan

Owen

Gwen

Courtney

Zoey

Jasmine

Shawn

Brick

Ella

Sky

Dawn

and Topher...you are The Heroic Hamsters" Chris announced as Topher ran over to Sammy picked her up in his arms and began kissing her while Sky watched and started tearing up.

**Confessionals**

**Sky: **How is it that someone who's as self-centered as Topher finds love...but someone as nice as me doesn't...i had a great thing going with Dave and i screwed the whole thing up...**(starts crying)**

***static***

**Topher:** So why are you wearing your cheerleading outfit again?

**Sammy: **Because the team kicked Amy off and begged me to return...so now i'm the captain.

**Topher: **So if she is no longer on the team why is Amy still wearing the uniform

**Sammy: **She refuses to give it back...plus she also refuses to ever take it off again...which i can sort of understand i missed this outfit...it makes me look cute

**Topher:** Actually it makes you look absolutely stunning

**Sammy:** Aww

**(They both begin making out)**

***static***

**Gwen: **YA-HOO...i'm not a villain

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so that means...

Heather

Amy

Sugar

Mike

Dave

Dakota

Ezekiel

Scarlett

Max

Alejandro

Scott

Noah

Lightning

Jo

and Eva...you are The Villainous Vultures" Chris announced.

"Wait how am i a villain?" Amy asked.

"Maybe because your a total bitch who relentlessly tortures the love of my life for no reason" Topher yelled at her as he held Sammy tightly.

"What wannabe me said" Chris replied as Amy scowled.

"But wait...why is Mike a villain?" Zoey asked.

"Because of Mal...now can i finish explaining the rules?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Don't worry Zoey everything will be fine" Mal said.

"Okay Mike...i trust you" Zoey replied.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: **At first i just thought Zoey was just gullible but after spending enough time with her i learned that she's just desperate for a relationship...pathetic

***static***

**Dusk: **I can't believe Zoey can't tell the difference between Mike and Mal...when he's Mal he has dark circles under his eyes and his voice is higher...she must really be desperate for a boyfriend...which will be perfect to use to destroy her

***static***

**Zoey: **I'm really upset that me and Mike are on different teams but that just inspires me to fight harder...for love

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now as i was saying...this season the winners will get to stay in our brand new Mclean Spa Hotel" Chris announced as everyone cheered, "However the losers will have to find their own shelter and forage for their own food". Everyone glared at this, "Okay time for your first challenge and trust me...this one will be HARD!...who will survive the first challenge and who won't find out when we return on TOTAL DRAMA: ULTIMATE ALL-STARS" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**Teams Still Standing:**

**Heroic Hamsters: Brick, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Dusk, Ella, Gwen, Jasmine, Owen, Sammy, Shawn, Sky, Topher, Tyler & Zoey**

**Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Amy, Dakota, Dave, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mal, Max, Noah, Scarlett, Scott & Sugar **

**Well here we go...part one of the first episode...tell me what you think and who your rooting for...R&R and all that good stuff...part two will be up next week...have a nice day...bye**


	3. Episode 1: Heroes vs Villains PART 2

The camera fades in as the contestants are getting ready for the first challenge. Chef then returns without Ezekiel.

"Chef where is Ezekiel?' Chris said.

"I couldn't find him…he's missing again" Chef says out of breath, "And I looked everywhere".

" I knew this would happen…good thing I have a back-up contestant…throw her out' Chris said into a walkie-talkie as a helicopter above them throws a blonde girl out of it.

"I'm flying, I'm flying" She cheers before noticing that she is actually falling, "AHHHHH!". Tyler then realizes who it is and runs to catch her.

"Don't worry Linds I'll catch you" Tyler says jumping to catch her but he tripped and she landed on top of him.

"Oww…thanks for breaking my fall Tyson' Lindsay says standing up.

"Its Tyler" he reminds her.

"Tyler where"? Lindsay asks confused.

"Right there…you just landed on him" Courtney points out.

"I did…" Lindsay says actually looking at Tyler, "(gasps)…Tyler…oh my gosh are you okay".

"Never better" Tyler says in pain.

"Yep Lindsay is back…Lindsay your now on The Heroic Hamsters" Chris says.

"Wait that's not fair now they have two more then us since Freakzekiel is gone" Jo said.

"I was getting to that…Sky your now on the Villainous Vultures" Chris explained.

"Wait the villains team…but I'm a hero" Sky said.

"Yeah cheating on your boyfriend while playing with the emotions of another guy doesn't sound hero like to me so make the swap" Chris said as Sky and Lindsay made their ways to their new teams.

**Confessionals**

**Sky: **I guess I deserve to be a villain…**(starts to smile)**…hey now me and Dave are on the same team

***static***

**Dave: **Great now I'm stuck with Sky…again…oh well I'll just make sure she goes first

**End Confessionals**

"Okay here is how the challenge will work. We will be doing the first challenge form the last all-stars…you will all jump of a one hundred thousand foot cliff into shark infested waters to retrieve a key to the spa hotel where Fang will try to kill you. You will then run to the spa hotel in a baby carriage while Scuba Bear tries to kill you. First team to open the door wins…so GO!" Chris explains.

The contestants run towards the mountain running up as fast as they can. Duncan then began trying to talk to Courtney and Gwen

"Hey Princess, Pasty how are you both doing?" Duncan said flirtatiously as they both laughed at him and ran off. Zoey seeing this and ran by.

"Hey Duncan…don't worry you'll find someone great…if those two don't want to date then its their loss" Zoey said.

"Thanks Red" Duncan said as she ran off.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan:** So Princess and Pasty think they don't love me anymore…but I know they still do…and now Red wants me…I'm really winning The babe Olympics…three girlfriends…I'm just gonna date Red to make Princess and Pasty jealous and then I'll have all three of them at the same time.

***static***

**(Courtney and Gwen are seen together)**

**Courtney:** Ughh Duncan is driving me crazy

**Gwen:** Tell me about it…he won't leave us alone

**Courtney:** He is so the first to go

**Gwen:** Agreed

***static***

**Zoey:** I feel real bad for Duncan…he's a really sweet guy and deserves a great girl…I hope he finds someone…because he is really a special guy

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were walking through the woods to the cliff Jasmine approached Sammy.

"Hey Sammy how you been"? Jasmine asked giving her a hug.

"Great you"? Sammy responded returning the hug.

"Great…hey I saw your concert that was amazing all the Evanescence songs you covered" Jasmine said.

"Oh yes it was quite beautiful" Ella said.

"Thanks guys…I'm so glad you were there" Sammy said as Topher wrapped his arms around her.

"What about me…weren't you glad I was there too?" Topher asked pouting.

"Of course I was glad… I wouldn't have performed if you weren't there to cheer me on" Sammy said making Topher smile as they began kissing. Amy is seen scowling as she watches them kissing

**Confessionals**

**Amy:** Ooh I am so going to destroy them…Spareamy doesn't deserve to have a happy ending…she's supposed to be my slave…slaves aren't allowed to be happy

**End Confessional**s

Zoey is walking when Cameron walks up to her.

"Hey Zoey how have you been?" Cameron asked.

"Pretty good" Zoey said.

"How have you and Mike been doing?" Cameron asked.

"We've been doing good but…he's been a little bit distant lately…I'm worried" Zoey said.

"Maybe I can help" Cameron said.

"There is no need…Mike's aura is very orphan blue which means grieving…he misses his multiple personalities…just give him time he'll come around" Dusk said.

"Thanks Dawn" Zoey replied smiling.

Mal began looking at Dusk with a questionable face.

**Confessionals**

**Mal:** She hasn't mentioned me yet I wonder why…no matter she won't last long trust me

***static***

**Dusk:** These people are so retarded…god I can't believe they all think I'm Dawn still…wow this will be to easy…I just told Zoey some bogus crap about Mike grieving his personalities and the color orphan blue and she completely believes and trusts me…what a moron

**End Confessionals**

As the villains are walking Heather bumped into Jo.

"Hey watch it Old Heather" Jo yelled.

"You watch it tranny" Heather threatened.

"Take it easy you guys" Dakota said, "Look I need you two, Eva, Sugar and you Scarlett to form an all girls alliance with me so we can knock out all of these guys".

"Seriously…wow blondie had an idea" Jo said.

"Are you in or not?' Dakota asked.

"I'm in" Jo said

"Me too" Heather agreed.

"Count me in" Eva said.

"I'm totally in" Sugar said.

"I will join as well since it is currently the most logical choice…only one problem" Scarlett said pulling Max over since they were still handcuffed.

"Silence sidekick this will work perfectly…it will be like Charlie's Angels only you will be Max's devils" Max said laughing manically as Scarlett tackled him and began chocking him.

**Confessionals**

**Scarlett (is seen right in front of the camera):** Ughh I hate Max he is an insufferable buffoon and I want to obliterate him…on the other hand creating an alliance with the girls is a smart move right now but if a better offer comes along I will take it… after all I am going to win and this time no one will make it out alive once I regain control over this shit island

**Max (from outside):** Sidekick let me in there immediately my arm is hurting from you slamming the door on it

**Scarlett:** I. Am. Not. Your. SIDEKICK!

***static***

**Jo:** Rallying the girls against the guys is a brilliant plan and we have Chubby the Ugly Garden Gnome as an extra vote…all we need is Sky on our side and we'll control this whole game

**End Confessionals**

"Okay all we need is Sky and then were golden" Dakota said.

"Great but who will talk to the heart destroyer?" Eva asked.

"I will since I think she'll trust me more…no offense I just think it will be better if I do it" Dakota said.

"What about Amy should we recruit her as well?' Scarlett asked.

"Are you kidding there is no way Lamey is joining our alliance" Jo said.

"Yeah all she's gonna do is waste her every vote on Sammy who's on the other team…she also like to sabotage the challenges…first chance we get she is so gone" Heather said.

"I understand" Scarlett replied. Amy heard their whole plan and lets say she was not happy.

**Confessionals**

**Amy:** What is wrong with the people on this show…they all think I'm the useless twin when clearly its Spareamy…ughh I am so BLEEP-ing pissed off right now

***static***

**Dakota:** My plan is working simple…lure the girls into a false sense of security and then vote them out one by one…starting with that back-stabbing she witch EVA!…Dakota smash her BLEEP-ing skull in…(realizes what she just said)…I mean I'll smash her BLEEP-ing skull in

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants finally reach the cliff they see Chris there waiting for them

"Okay now you need to chose who will be your drivers for the challenge" Chris says.

"I'll do it" Eva and Jo say at the same time.

"Jo let Eva do it…she won't get tired as fast" Dakota whispered in her ear.

"Fine…Eva its all yours" Jo said annoyed.

"Perfect" Eva said.

**Confessionals**

**Eva:** Unlike wimpy Jo I wont get tired from pushing a baby carriage a few times…man that was pathetic how tired she got after only a few times

***static***  
><strong>Dakota<strong>: This could not have gone better it's a win-win situation…if Eva does well we win and get to stay in the spa hotel…if she doesn't we lose and vote her off…see win-win

**End Confessionals**

"I think Courtney should drive since its her fault I went home last all-star season" Lindsay said glaring at Courtney who simply rolled her eyes.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney:** So Lindsay and Tyler have some personal vendetta against me …ughh grow up you don't see me holding any grudges…ughh as usual I'm the only mature one

***static***

**Lindsay:** Courtney is the reason I was voted off first last time…and this time I'm going to make sure she goes home first…I just have no idea how to do that…you know Camp Wallynakawa looks really different and Craig keeps calling it Pahkitew Island even though its not…another reason I hate Courtney is because I watched World Tour recently and I saw her flirting with Tyler…my Tyler she is so dead thank god Tyler loves me and only me

***static***  
><strong>Tyler:<strong> Courtney is a total bitch I mean back in World Tour she wouldn't stop flirting with me…it really grossed me out and then in the first all-stars she screws over my Lindsay…she is so going home first no matter what

**End Confessionals**

"Okay Eva and Courtney are the drivers" Chris announced.

"WHAT NO!…we did not agree on me being driver" Courtney yelled.

"Too late…Eva, Courtney go down to the beach and stand by your teams baby carriages and wait…the rest of you get jumping" Chris said as the contestants all got ready to jump.

"I'll go first mates" Jasmine said jumping off.

"Sha-Lightning's gonna come in first like always…SHA-LIGHTNING" Lighting said as he jumped off diving hitting Fang right in the snout.

**Confessionals**

**Fang is seen holding a picture of Lightning. He then growls and rips it to shreds**

***static***

**Lightning:** I ain't sha-scared of some stupid sha-land shark…sha-bring it on Fang

**End Confessionals**

Jasmine and Lightning both dive down into the water and grab a key. They then avoid the sharks, Fang and Scuba Bear and make it back to shore. They then hop in the carriages and Eva and Courtney began pushing them. As they were running they avoided Scuba Bear again and reached the spa hotel. They both tried their keys but they did not work.

"Darn it" Jasmine said as she hopped back in the carriage and Courtney began pushing the baby carriage.

"Ughh I hate this" Courtney said.

"Sha-darn wrong key…stupid key" Lightning said hopping in the carriage as Eva began pushing.

"Really…couldn't you pick the right one" Eva said as she pushed him back.

Back on the cliff the rest of the contestants are seen getting ready to jump.

"Who will jump next and who will win the challenge find out when we return after the break right here on TOTAL DRAMA: ALL STARS' Chris announced as the camera faded to black

**Teams Still Standing:**

**Heroic Hamsters: Brick, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Dusk, Ella, Gwen, Jasmine, Lindsay, Owen, Sammy, Shawn, Topher, Tyler & Zoey**

**Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Amy, Dakota, Dave, Eva, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mal, Max, Noah, Scarlett, Scott, Sky & Sugar **

**Eliminated: Ezekiel (left)**

**Here part 2 sorry for the long wait…I'm having serious writers block with this story and I've so many other fan-fics I'm working on so those two put together and you get delayed chapters…part 3 will hopefully be up soon…don't worry Ezekiel fans he will return to the competition…R&R…bye **


End file.
